Growing up: Weasley style
by KateSutherland
Summary: After Lily and James' death Sitius never went to Azkaban and has instead been left to raise Harry so he finds the one person who can help: Molly Weasley
1. He's Gone, Their dead

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to the God that is JKR.**

The loud banging from the kitchen awoke Molly Weasley. She looked at the miniature version of the family clock she had stowed in her room; it was one in the morning. Gripping her wand tightly, she slowly crept downstairs, hoping against hope that it was one of the older boys getting a glass of water she finally reached the bottom. She gasped when she saw who was standing there.

"Arthur!" She cried happily, throwing herself into his arms. "What are you doing here?" She clutched tightly onto her husbands shoulders.

"I'm back for good Molly, the war is over. The Potters are dead!"

Molly gaped nervously, "He – he's won?" Arthur shook his head quickly trying to reassure her.

"No, no. He's dead Molly. Him and the Potter's, not Harry though. He went to kill the boy but he deflected the curse. Sirius and Hagrid found him sitting there in amongst all the rubble."

Slowly the young mother took in this information, a hand flying to her mouth. "Oh Arthur," She cried "dear James and Lily, the poor child. He is only a few months younger than Ron. To watch that happen, to loose all that it's too much. What will happen to him now? He won't go to the muggles, tell me he won't go to them. Lily told me about that awful sister of hers. She hates Harry!"

Mr Weasley wrapped his arms around his wife "No Molly. He will not go to the muggles. Sirius'll take him. He dotes upon the boy, loves him like his own." Mrs Weasley visibly relaxed. "But I did tell Sirius he could come here for some help anytime he wanted. He's scared the boy will grow up without a mother figure. I suggested that once in a while Harry can come and stay with us, get to know the boys you know? It will be good for him to have a family around him growing up!"

Mrs Weasley let out a joyful laugh "Of course! Anytime, it'll be wonderful to have another face around the table now and then. I'll owl Sirius tomorrow and tell him to bring Harry over to us while he arranges the funeral and everything. It won't do to have that little boy around all the sadness. They can feel it I am sure. First things first…" She said already bustling about the kitchen "I'll get him added to the clock and I'll need to set another crib in Percy and Ron's room. You get Freddie's old one from the attic, mind the ghoul, oh and he will need clothes. He looks about the size Charlie was when he was that age. I have some of his old stuff somewhere…" Arthur Weasley smiled at his wife as she bustled about their small house ready to make provisions for the newest member of the family. He looked up when his wife called his name "Will you put Charlie in with the twins; I imagine Sirius will want to stay with Harry!"


	2. Love Always

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

Sirius had apparated to the burrow as soon as he had received Mrs Weasley's letter. He had eagerly accepted the offered dinner and subsequent room for him and his godson. He nervously shifted from foot to foot after knocking on the door. Slowly a small boy pulled the door back. He took one look at the man on the doorstep, laden with bags and a sleeping Harry and threw his head back screaming.

"Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum!" Another boy ran forwards at the noise, joining his apparently twin brothers chorus of cries. "Mum! Mum! Mum! Mum!" Sirius's leapt with fear as he tried to reassure a now howling Harry. Suddenly another boy had joined the commotion; an older boy, Bill was carrying a little girl who Sirius could only presume was Ginny.

"Fred! George!" The tall boy yelled "You are gonna wake Ginny." The two boys merely heightened their cry as the little girl began to cry as well. Sirius' heart raced as he tried to decide how to control the situation unfolding in front of him.

"MUM! MUM! MUM!"

Sirius scratched behind his ear

"FRED! GEORGE! QUIT IT!"

Sirius shifted Harry in his hands

"MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM!"

Sirius racked his brain to think of **anything** that might make them stop.

"MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM! MUM!"

Bill thrust Ginny into a bemused Sirius's arms and leapt on the back of one of his younger brothers.

"YOU'RE FOR IT NOW YOU LITTLE GITS!"

A fifth Weasley appeared in the door his red hair was slightly darker and Sirius recognised Molly Weasley's eyes creased into a frown on the little face. He had to take control of the situation and fast. If only he had had longer to learn about this parenting business. He bit his lip becoming more anxious. Then he jumped with fright a second time as a shrill voice came from inside the house and footsteps of a very angry mother began to approach.

"If I come out there and catch you fighting young men you are all in big **big **trouble." The four boys sprang apart and stood in a tight line at the front door. Sirius' mouth fell open.

"What on earth were you thinking?" She shrieked finally appearing in the door. "Good morning Sirius!-How dare you be so rude while there's a guest, rooms. Now," She was oddly bright which unnerved him slightly. "Here, let me take Ginny and little Harry. I'll put them in their sleepers and come down and have a proper talk with you alright?" Sirius nodded.

"That'd be wonderful Mol." He gave her a genuine smile, the first since he'd heard. He handed the two little babies over to the waiting arms of the motherly women. She took them eagerly somehow managing to reassure him and the two infants at the same time.

Sirius sat on the settee in the lounge. Warming his hands on the hot fire he looked around the small room. It made him feel so at home. The walls were lined with family photograph's, there was toys, games and other reminders of the family lying everywhere. He smiled as he saw wizard drawings plastering the notice board next to the door and reclined in the soft worn cushion. He couldn't help noting the difference this house held to the one he had grown up in.

"Here you go Sirius. I can't imagine you've had much time to eat," She handed him a tray laden with steaming hot soup and buttery toast, "Dinner won't be until later of course, it is only eleven! But I thought me and you could have a little talk first, what do you say?" Sirius looked up, a spoonful of soup halfway to his mouth.

"What?" He asked nervously "What do you want to talk about?"

"Well, you and Harry are going to need somewhere to stay. I know, I know." she put her hand up to silence him, "You're going to stay here for a few weeks and then head out to Grimmauld, but do you really believe that _house_ is the best place to raise a child? He would have friends here. You would have people to support you here."

"Molly I," Sirius began to speak but Molly continued in earnest.

"I know you're his Godfather Sirius and I understand you want to raise him but it doesn't have to be forever."

"Actually Molly, I wanted to say I accept, whole heartedly. Harry, especially Harry, and me really should be somewhere like this…somewhere happy. He deserves to feel love Molly, in a way I never did in that house in a way that James and Lily would have wanted." His ears began to tear up at the thought of his best friend; Molly slowly sat next to him, engulfing him in a hug as he let his tears fall onto her shoulder.

"I promise Sirius, he will feel as much love as it is possible for me to give him. Always."


End file.
